


Waking Reality

by Streetlightlove



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, consensual bondage/bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlightlove/pseuds/Streetlightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cubical worker, Katniss Everdeen, can't seem to get the thought of her company's sexy CEO, Peeta Mellark, out of her head. Written for S2SL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Katniss yells at her computer screen as she begins to smash the buttons of her keyboard and click her mouse frantically. "Johanna!" she calls to the cubicle to her left in a panicked whisper._

_"What?" her spiky-haired neighbor snaps back._

_"Did you just get that email I sent you?" she says, her voice abnormally high-pitched._

_"Yeah." Johanna pauses. "Woah, Kat that's downright raunchy." She chuckles. Katniss's stomach twists and bile rises up her throat._

_"Did I send it to anyone else?" she squeaks. Johanna doesn't say anything for one long minute then._

_"Holy fuck, brainless." Katniss groans at the response and sinks into her chair. "You sent an email recounting your NC-17 dream about the CEO of the company you work at to_ _**everyone** _ _in his company, including_ _**him?"** _

_Katniss can feel the tears well up in her eyes, and her hands begin to shake wildly._

_"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." she mumbles under her breath as she listens to Johanna whistle through her teeth at the mess Katniss has made for herself._

_"Everdeen!" Katniss jumps at the bark that comes from the office behind her cubicle sometime later. She turns to see her boss, Haymitch Abernathy, glaring at her from the threshold of his office door. "In my office now!" he says, before spinning around and walking out of sight. Katniss sighs before rising from her desk. When she looks to Johanna for moral support, she finds her fair-weather friend staring at her computer screen ignoring Katniss's glares._

_Katniss walks into the dimly lit office. Her hands wring together and her mouth feels tacky, and she is pretty sure her knees are about to buckle._

_"You wanted…to see me," she says in a whisper. Haymitch scrubs his face with his hands before gesturing to the seat across from him._

_"Sit." Katniss complies quickly and rubs her moist hands on her tweed skirt. "Jesus, kid," he begins with a shake of the head. "You really dug yourself a hole this time."_

_"Oh God, Haymitch. How bad is it?" Her eyes wide as she pleads._

_"Well I've been on the phone with_ _**my** _ _boss for close to an hour now."_

_"And?"_

_"And it didn't matter to him about all the good things you've done for this company. All he cared about was that I…"_

_"No no no, Haymitch, no," she whimpers as a lump forms in her throat._

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you're fired."_

* * *

_Half an hour later, Katniss has packed up her desk in an empty paper ream box. Johanna flashes her a 'call me' sign, at which Katniss scowls before making her way towards the elevator._

_She tries to keep her eyes straight ahead and not let them stray to her former coworkers' cubicles as she passes them. Their snickers are the only good-bye they offer._

_She steps into the lonely elevator and presses the door close button. She takes a deep breath before leaning over to press the L button. The elevator starts to descend as Katniss frantically tries to calculate how much she has in her savings account, and if that will make rent for a few months._

_The elevator drops a few more feet before coming to a stop. Katniss expects the door to open, but a clunky sound fills the metal box then it starts to move up instead._

_"What?" Katniss mutters out loud before she starts slamming the no longer lit 'L' button. But the elevator continues its climb. Ascending numbers begin to flash on the screen in front of her. 21…22…23…24…25._

_Katniss begins to worry her lip, and starts to feel faint. 28…29…30._

_"Oh fuck!" Katniss gasps as the elevator comes to a stop on the top floor, otherwise known as CEO Peeta Mellark's office._

_The door opens, and suddenly there he is. Peeta Mellark in the flesh, with his cerulean eyes and his slightly mussed blond hair, filling out that gray suit he wears in the most delicious way._

_Peeta Mellark, who has made it so Katniss must finger herself every night before bed. Otherwise she can't get the image of him and his cocky smile that he wears around the office out of her head. Even when she does finally find sleep, her dreams are filled with images of him pushing into her, sucking on her clit, or putting his cock in her mouth._

_And then there was the dream last night, which she explained by email to Johanna and the company and…._ _**Gulp!** _

" _Oh hey," he greets her, a surprised, but warm, expression on his face._

_"Uh hi," Katniss manages to spit out, as she tries to twitch her lips into a smile, but she knows it comes out like a grimace._

_"Sorry about that." He gestures towards the elevator. "I always feel like an ass when someone gets stuck on here when I need it." He shrugs before stepping onto the elevator next to her and pressing the 'L' button. He turns back to Katniss._

_"What's all that?" He gestures towards the box in her hands. He leans over to sneak a peek inside, eyeing the framed photo of Katniss and her sister, Prim. He smiles broadly at it._

_"Um." Her teeth sink into her lip again. "I…I was let go today." She swallows roughly. Peeta's eyes narrow slightly as his smile falls._

_"Oh no, that's terrible. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_

_**You've already done enough,** _ _she thinks to herself. but answers out loud with a, "No, it's ok, thanks."_

_The pair are quiet for a few floors, the proximity to Peeta causing sweat to bead between her breasts out of nervousness, and moisture to collect between her thighs because of his…_

_"Hey!" He startles her out of her impromptu fantasy. He reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small stack of business cards. He flips through a few before extracting one from the pile. He hands it to her._

_Katniss hesitantly takes it and looks at the embossed lettering on the cream-colored card._

_Tribute Designs -_ _**Finnick N. Odair CEO.** _

_The name is followed by an email and phone number. Katniss looks up to Peeta in confusion._

_"Oh." He chuckles. "That's my buddy, Finn. He's looking for an assistant since he married the last one." He guffaws loudly and Katniss is sure she's never heard a more lovely noise. "So yeah, give him a call. Tell him I sent you and if he needs anything else he can call me." He flashes her a wide grin._

_"Thank you." She palms the card in her hand, and inwardly smiles. Maybe he hasn't seen it. After all, he is helping her find another job. Hell, he probably doesn't even know her name. She just hopes she can try for this new job without him discovering the salacious email was from her._

_They don't talk for the rest of the ride, but Peeta hums a chipper-sounding tune the entire time. When the elevator opens at the lobby, they exit and turn in different directions._

_"Good luck with the new job," he calls to her. When she looks back, she catches sight of his sexy grin._

_"Um, thank you," she says as she waves the business card in the air, then walks away._

_"Oh, hey," he says, a few moments later, when she is almost at the exit. She turns and sees him begin to jog towards her. He quickly closes the distance between them coming to a stop just a few inches from her body. Katniss can feel heat rising off of him. He leans over, his mouth mere inches from her ear, causing her to suck in a sharp breath._

_"You know." His voice sounds like melted sugar and it makes her heart ram against her chest. "That email." He groans softly. "I've never done that with anyone before, but since you don't work for me anymore, maybe you and I could try it sometime."_

_Katniss gasps as he pulls away the sexy grin again plastered on his face._

_"I…uh…I…um," she stammers_

_"I'll talk to you soon, Katniss." he says, handing her another business card. She grabs it hastily, and when she does, Peeta winks at her and walks away. She can hear him start humming the same tune once more._

_Katniss looks at the white card in her hand. This time it's his. When she turns it over to inspect the other side, her breath catches when she finds written in black ink a phone number and below it a simple message:_

_**Call Me.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Katniss started dating the young and handsome CEO, Peeta Mellark, the dream that brought them together has become a nightmare. Now the only way she is ever going to sleep again is if she makes her dream a reality.

_Six months later..._

"What am I doing?" Katniss mumbles to herself as she walks into the open elevator in the lobby of District 12, her former place of employment.

As the doors close, she glances down at the box in her hand. The last time she was in this elevator, she had been holding another box, one that held the personal effects that she kept on her desk before she had been fired. Now she holds a large cake box, but it holds no sugary confection, and Katniss's thighs squeeze together at the thought of what is actually inside.

The box is cumbersome and hard to maneuver, but she manages to punch the button for the top floor, and as the doors close in front of her, she takes a long cleansing breath, which she exhales as the elevator, begins to rise.

People get on and off during the course of the trip, but Katniss keeps her head down, pressing her body into the corner, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible, in case someone she used to work with comes on board.

As the elevator approaches the 12th floor, where she used to work, she holds her breath hoping that it passes right by, but she is not that lucky, and when the doors open with a ding, the last person she wants to see right now is standing there. When the woman's large brown eyes catch Katniss before she can duck her head again, she knows she is fucked.

"Brainless!?" her ex co-worker, Johanna, dramatically gasps, as she pushes through the small crowd of people to position herself in front of Katniss. "What are you doing here?" she glances down at the box in Katniss's hands. "Oh my god, are you like a delivery girl now?" she laughs loudly and Katniss can feel a red-hot, angry heat climb up her neck as she begins to receive glances from other people in the elevator.

Katniss thinks long and hard about just ignoring the short brunette in front of her; after all, the reason she hasn't been here since she was fired six months ago was because she wanted to avoid this exact situation. But as people begin to stare and Johanna continues to laugh, she wants nothing more than to wipe the smirks off all of their self-satisfied faces.

"I'm here to visit my boyfriend," she says slowly and clearly. For a moment Johanna looks surprised, but then the grin pulls at her lips once more.

"Who is he?" she inquires. Katniss closes her eyes and shakes her head, refusing to say anymore. "Oh come on, Brainless," she whines. "Is he in HR? I bet he is. I'm heading there now, so there is no point on hiding him from me, because I'll find out soon enough."

Katniss continues to ignore her.

When the elevator arrives on the 25th floor, Katniss and Johanna are the only ones left. The doors open and Johanna begins to walk out, but turns in the doorway and cocks her eyebrow when she realizes Katniss isn't following her.

"Oh my god, are you fucking one of the higher-ups? Do they know the kind of kinky shit you dream of doing with their boss?" she smirks, but when Katniss mirrors her expression, her brown eyes widen and she dips her head around so she can get a look at the only glowing button left. Katniss watches Johanna stumble out of the elevator in shock. The last glance Katniss gets of her is her dropped jaw and her eyes bugging out of her head.

In the almost six months since Katniss has been dating Peeta, she has never once visited him at work. He had asked her a few times to come by on her lunch break, but the idea of facing the humiliation that she left behind here was enough to keep her away.

Ironically, however, it was the same dream that got her fired that is luring her back today.

The elevator finally stops on the top floor, and the doors pull apart at the sound of a chime. Katniss takes a deep shuddering breath and then steps off.

She pushes through the glass doors with the metallic gold trim, and is immediately met by the curious and slightly icy glare of the blonde receptionist sitting behind the large mahogany desk right outside Peeta's office. The woman is beautiful, but would be gorgeous if she had a little less makeup on, and the sight of her makes Katniss feel a little uneasy. The woman carefully eyes the cake box in Katniss's hands before returning her attention back to Katniss.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a professional but polite tone.

"Um." Katniss clears her throat. "I'm here to see Peeta?" She mentally chastises herself for raising the end of her statement up in a question, but the blonde's judgemental eyes are tearing down Katniss's self-confidence quickly. The woman raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I am sorry, but Mr. Mellark is in meetings all day."

Katniss bites the inside of her cheek in frustration. She knew she should have told Peeta she was stopping by. Katniss doesn't notice that the woman has left her desk until her hands have grabbed a hold of the cake box.

"I can give this to him if you want," she says nicely enough, but Katniss recoils as dread grips her.

"Uh no, uh I um...it's,"

"Katniss?" her head snaps towards the office door and she finds Peeta staring back at her, a look of surprise on his face. "Effie," he looks to his receptionist. "This is Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend." Effie's eyes widen in understanding and she cocks and eyebrow at her

"Everdeen?" she mutters curiously, but quickly flashes her a smile before retreating back to her desk. As her perfectly manicured fingers pull away from the cake box, Katniss finally exhales the breath she's been holding.

Peeta clears his throat and gestures for Katniss to follow him into his office. Before she passes by him awkwardly, he flashes a grin at Effie.

"Hold my calls," he tells the receptionist before moving into the office so Katniss can maneuver herself inside. As soon as the door is shut behind them, Peeta's hands have grasped her face and his lips press into hers. When he pulls away, his blue eyes are sparkling.

"I am so happy to see you. What are you doing here?" he glances down at the cake box. "Is that for me? Did you bring me cake?" he asks skeptically.

"Um," Katniss begins worrying her bottom lip. "It is for you, but it isn't cake," she admits.

He eyes the white box again and then reaches to take it out of Katniss's hands. This time she releases it from her grasp and watches with bated breath as Peeta walks over and places it on the large marble conference table that is positioned along the right side of the room. He glances over at her once before curling his fingers under the lid of the box and pulling it off.

For a moment he just stares down at the contents, and Katniss can see his brows are knitted together in confusion from where she stands. Her heart pounds painfully against her breastbone.

His hand slowly dips into the box, and when it reappears he is holding the bound, purple handle of a faux leather whip. Katniss gulps at the sight of him grasping it. His fingers, tightly wrapped around the base, cause a rush of wet heat to accumulate between her thighs.

"Um," he starts, but then sinks his teeth into his full lower lip, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, and he chuckles softly.

"The dream," she blurts out loud, but she can tell by the look of awe on his face that he knew what the whip represented. "I...I can't get it out of my head…"

It was not unusual for her to dream about Peeta, even before they actually spoke face to face, back when she would covertly stare at the young, attractive CEO while he spoke with the manager of her branch of the company.

She would watch the way his perfect ass filled out his expensive dress pants while his presence commanded the room. She would see him smile so easily, and she would have to clench her thighs—hidden under her desk—tightly together.

Then at night she would dream of his cerulean eyes and mussed blond hair and confident grin nestled between her legs just moments before his eager mouth would dip and suck on her clit, causing her to wake breathlessly, her fingers already wet, slick with arousal from fingering herself in her sleep. She would quickly finish the job making herself come so hard to the images in her head, her loud moans forming his name. Only then would she finally be able to fall back asleep.

Then  _the_ dream happened. The one that got her fired, but that lead her to a better and higher paying job. The dream that brought her and Peeta together...

_It starts with her walking into his office. Of course, it looks nothing like a real office, but instead like something straight out of Boardwalk Empire, dimly lit with Tiffany chandeliers, thick, deep red curtains, and ornate rugs that cover the floor._

_The first thing she notices is that they are not alone—several men and women lounge in fancy chairs and sofas around the room, with hairstyles and clothing matching the surrounding antique decor. Some puff on slender cigarettes while others sip amber colored liquor out of snifters._

_Peeta leads her to a table in the middle of the room, and while the others look on, he methodically peels her clothes off of her. She knows she should feel self-conscious, but instead she welcomes the feel of his warm hands as he strips every last bit of cloth from her body, leaving her completely naked. Her body hums, already dripping with anticipation, as the cool air licks her heated body._

" _Get on the table," he whispers into her ear, causing a pulsing electricity to shoot down her spine to her pussy, and she groans audibly, but promptly does as she's told. She climbs her way on top of the table, which looks like hardwood, but is gentler to her touch. She can feel Peeta's large hands move up against the sides of her bare torso, then down again, before leaning over and giving her his next command._

" _I want you on all fours," he growls before placing a delicate kiss to her left ass cheek. She does as she is told, her eyes wandering to meet the approving gazes of the silent spectators around her._

_Peeta walks around to the front of her. He drags a finger down each of her hands, which are splayed against the table and then begins binding her wrists with a scratchy, corded rope. When he is satisfied, he looks up at her. His eyes are now indigo, and his tongue juts out to wet his lips._

" _Do you trust me?" he murmurs, his hand coming up to gently caress her cheek._

" _Yes," she whimpers. He nods his approval, and that is the last thing she sees as a blindfold is placed over her eyes._

_Even though she can no longer see him, she can feel him move to her back side again._

" _Welcome, board members," Peeta's voice booms. He continues to talk, but Katniss can't make the words out, because his hands have begun rubbing the swells of her ass, and she can't focus on anything else._

_He eventually pulls his hands away, and she mewls in protest at the loss of him, her back side straining in what she hopes is his direction. That's when she hears the loud crack, as an object crashes against her ass, and she cries out, startled. Her heart begins thrumming in her chest. She knows without looking that he struck her with a whip._

_Peeta smacks her again and again, over and over, except the only pain she feels comes from her throbbing, swollen clit, and she can feel her arousal drip down her leg._

_After the whip makes contact with her a few more times, she can hear Peeta toss it aside. She pouts, aching for more, but he doesn't make her wait long, as he climbs onto the table behind her and swiftly fills her with his rigid cock. His hands grasp her hips bones tightly, and he begins to thrust._

_It takes only a few snaps of his hips to tear a screech from her lips, as she comes harder than she ever has in her entire life, ripping her from her dream, in the midst of her rolling aftershocks, covered in sweat, and gasping for air…_

The dream stayed with her for a long time, the fuel that egged on her nightly fantasies of Peeta. It wasn't until she and Peeta began officially dating and their absolutely intense sexual relationship began that the images of her blindfolded on all fours faded away. That is, until three weeks ago.

Katniss had been spending a quiet evening at Peeta's penthouse apartment in the city. She had been straddling him, her teeth sinking into the swell of his lower lip, when his cell began buzzing on the small table next to the couch. At first he had ignored it, letting it fall silent, his fingers digging into soft flesh of her ass, but then it rang again.

Peeta had groaned as he extracted his tongue from her mouth and reached over to grab his phone. He squinted at the screen and then sighed. He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on her still swollen lips.

"I'm sorry, baby, I gotta take this," he said apologetically. She nodded, and then slid off his lap and fell back on to the couch. Peeta got up, his boxer briefs still tented, and walked into the other room before answering.

"Hey Boggs, what's up?" she heard Peeta ask. Katniss snatched a  _Bon Appetit_ magazine off the coffee table and began fingering through the pages.

"What do you mean the acquisition fell through?" His voice was louder, firmer, and it caused Katniss to sit up. She craned her neck to look into the other room. "What the fuck are you saying to me right now, Boggs?" He sounded pissed, and it made Katniss get off the couch and pad over to the entryway, so she could watch his dark form in the unlit room, one of his hands anchored in his hair in frustration.

Katniss had never seen Peeta angry. Hell, she had never even heard him raise his voice. Peeta was the most calm and collected person she had ever met—he was kind and generous, he was passionate, and basically everything and anything that Katniss could ever dream to have in a mate. Yet, as she listened to him chew out the poor man on the other end of the phone, a burning began to bloom in her stomach.

"So what you are telling me is that I'm out 400 million dollars because someone never filled out an application?" he growled, and the sound makes every single one of Katniss's nerve endings tingle.

"Well, Boggs," Peeta said in an eerily calm voice, his tone so dark that Katniss sucked in a breath and held it in her chest. "You are going to figure this out…" He paused and Katniss could see his eyes narrow. "Or I will." And without another word he ended the call. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before turning in her direction.

"Hey baby, sorry about that. Where were we?" And just like that his easy smile had returned, and all evidence of the person he was for those few moments on the phone were gone—all that had remained was Katniss's panting breath, her thumping heart, and her moist panties.

She had failed to answer his question and instead stalked over to him, dropped to her knees, deftly freed his cock, and wrapped her lips around his shaft, sucking on him until he came into her mouth.

That night she had the dream again, but it was so much more intense than it was that first time, so much more real, because now she knew what his fingers dragging against her bare skin felt like, and she knew the sensation of his large cock filling her.

She woke shuddering, the tight circular motion of her fingers quickly finishing her off, but when she still ached for more, she frantically woke Peeta up and demanded that he fuck her. Peeta, of course, was more than happy to comply.

But she had the dream the next night, and the night after that, and after that for the next three weeks. Sometimes she would have it twice in one night, her mind and body never satisfied. She had begun walking around in a daze, and the lack of sleep was beginning to drive her crazy. She couldn't live like this anymore.

So that is why she is here, watching Peeta hold a whip in his hand. He stares at her intently with darkened eyes, but he doesn't say anything, and Katniss has to dig her heels into the floor to keep from turning and running out of his office as fast as she can.

"I want to act out the dream," her voice cracks, and she is sure she is about to have a heart attack. Peeta's eyes go round, and he glances between the item in his hand to his girlfriend several times before he clears his throat.

"You, ah..you want me to use this on you?" he gestures the whip towards her. Katniss sucks in a breath, bites her bottom lip, and nods. Peeta lifts his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Baby...I...I can't use this on you...I…" he sucks air in between his teeth. "But, fuck it's hot that you want me to," he groans.

"Please, Peeta," she begs. "I just really need you to be on board with this."

He studies her, a conflicted look on his face. Katniss catches him stealing a glance at his office door. His eyes fall shut for the briefest of moments, and he takes a deep breath. When his blue orbs find her again, she can see they have darkened dramatically.

"Ok," he nods, and Katniss thinks her legs are about to give out.

She watches him walk to the door and press the lock, and she wonders if Effie can hear the tell-tale click of metal from the other side. Then he reaches up and loosens the knot on his navy-colored tie with green specks, and pulls it off, then pops the top button of his light blue pinstriped dress shirt. He scrubs his face with his hands and drags his fingers through his shaggy blond hair, then he walks determinedly towards her. He cups the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and pressing his mouth to hers. He pulls away a few seconds later, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I'm going to undress you now," he murmurs.

"Ok," she mouths but no sound escapes her lips, which are trembling with anticipation.

First he pulls off her tight-fitting, charcoal gray Henley, and the blue and white tank underneath, revealing her orange and purple bra. Then he dips his thumb past the waistband of her jeans, and drags it against her skin before deftly popping the button, and pulling the zipper down, all the while keeping his eyes on hers.

He pushes the jeans past her ass, then lifts her up, sitting her on the conference table. He pulls off one of her shoes and then the other, tossing them off to the side, then he finishes peeling her pants off, letting them pool to the floor.

With his intensely blue eyes still on her, he leans forward, his arms wrapping around her to unhook her bra. A low groan escapes his mouth when her breasts become visible to him. Peeta's hands come up to cup her tits, his thumbs swiping across the pebbled flesh of her nipples, already taut in the cool air of the office.

Katniss gasps when he leans forward and takes one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently before pulling away, and his teeth grazes her flesh as he does.

He quickly hooks his fingers in her panties which match her bra and happen to be Peeta's favorite. He slides them down her long, lean legs and tosses them with the rest of the discarded clothing.

Peeta pulls her off the table so she stands before him. His movements still as he takes in her naked form. His eyes rake up and down her body, and his tongue moves to wet his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks when his hooded eyes are level with hers again.

Katniss is pretty sure she couldn't be any more ready, but a nervous lump has formed in her throat, and it is making it hard for her to speak, so she only nods in response.

"Then get on the table," he commands in a deep and powerful voice, which sends shivers down her spine, but she obeys him promptly, and climbs onto the conference table. The dark marble is cool against her skin.

She crawls to the far edge and remains on all fours, just like in her dream, though her knees wobble a little. As she waits for Peeta's next move, she can feel the slick wetness continuing to accumulate between her legs.

A few moments later, Peeta appears in front of her holding the small coil of rope that was also hidden in the cake box. Silently and without looking at Katniss, Peeta binds her wrists together. He checks the rope once he's done, and when he is satisfied, he grins as he admires his handiwork, and Katniss can't help but roll her eyes at him. He glances up at her, his face now serious.

"Do you trust me?" he murmurs.

Katniss smiles."You remembered."

"A dream like that is hard to forget." His lips tug up playfully, as he reaches out to push a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "Especially when you are reading it at your desk, with your morning coffee, along with the rest of the company." He chuckles. Katniss snorts, looks down at the intricate designs on the table, and shakes her head. She can feel her cheeks burn with an embarrassment she doesn't think she will ever get over. She can feel his fingers touch under her chin, as he tilts her head up to look at him.

"But I asked you a question," he says, his earlier amusement has completely vanished.

"Can you ask me it again?" Katniss responds coyly. Peeta blows a puff of air past pursed lips.

"Do you trust me?" he repeats.

"Yes," she answers confidently, but her eyes widen when she watches as Peeta produces not the black scarf that she had in the box for this moment, but instead his tie. He is quick to secure it around her head, and her vision goes dark.

It is strange how much different this feels now that she isn't dreaming. She is just as turned on, but her knees are uncomfortable as they press into the table. Her body is covered in goosebumps since real Peeta keeps his office much cooler than dream Peeta does, and while dream Katniss could sense the room without sight, real Katniss feels a little disoriented and jumpy without the use of her eyes.

She startles for a moment, when Peeta puts his hand on her left calf, but a moan escapes her when his hand moves up her leg, over the swells of her ass, and then along the curvature of her back.

"I'm sorry there is no one here to watch us," Peeta admits regretfully when he is in front of her again. Katniss tries to chuckle but it comes out like a strained gasp.

"Pretend," she replies breathlessly. He pauses for a moment and Katniss wishes she could see his face right now, to know what he is thinking.

"Board members," he thunders. "Thank you all for coming today."

"Shit," Katniss squeaks, as her stomach swoops and her heart beat picks up.

"I know you are all extremely busy and powerful people," She can hear the smile in his voice as he moves around the table. "But I wanted you to be the first to become acquainted with this company's newest acquisition." She can hear him climb onto the table behind her and move closer to her until his legs press against her feet. He slowly drags what she believes to be the whip down her spine, then pulls it away.

"Let's see how she holds up, shall we?" Katniss sucks in a gulp of air, and braces herself, knowing that the black tails of the whip will smack against her ass at any moment, but nothing happens.

"Peeta?" she asks a short time later.

"Ah...Christ, Katniss, I...I can't hit you with this… I'm sorry, baby… I can't."

"Please, Peeta," she begs, and she hates how desperate she sounds, but these are desperate times and all she wants to do is be able to sleep again. "You only have to do it once...please Peeta, just once and then you can fuck me."

He remains silent for a long moment.

"Just once?" he finally asks.

"Yes!" she says emphatically, and then holds her breath.

"Ok," he relents and Katniss exhales shakily.

But still nothing.

"Peetaaaaah!" The end of his name comes out as a strangled cry, as the faux leather makes a harsh contact with the soft flesh of her back end. The whip is quickly replaced by Peeta's warm hand, as he rubs the assaulted area.

"Are you ok?" he asks frantically.

She is more than ok. It fucking hurt, that's for sure—her dream had been devoid of the reality of pain, but her stinging flesh has sent shots of pleasure through the rest of the dream did not do the eroticness of this situation any justice, and she is sure she has never been more turned on in her whole life.

"Yes," she answers him in a low moan that originates from the back of her throat. Peeta is quiet for a few beats of her racing heart, but then she can feel him lean over, so his lips just graze the shell of her ear.

"Then...can I do that again?" he growls.

"Oh god," she groans. "Yes."

The whip makes contact, and she cries out. Her clit has begun to pulsate.

Peeta doesn't even ask before he strikes her ass the third time. The unusual mixture of pain and pleasure makes her whimper, and it causes tears to spring to her eyes.

She can hear him toss the whip aside, then she can feel him plant feather soft kisses on her throbbing skin. He pulls away and she can hear the distinct sound of a descending zipper behind her. He has just pushed the tip of his hard cock past her dripping entrance when she stops him.

"Is your office soundproof?" she asks quickly. Peeta laughs loudly.

"Would it matter now if it wasn't?" he answers, and Katniss really hopes it is. "Don't go modest on me now, Everdeen," he adds before pushing all the way into her. "I want to hear you scream."

He pulls almost out of her and then slams back into her, ripping the scream he wanted from Katniss's lips, then he finds his pace. She is so wet and so close that it only takes a few thrusts for her first orgasm to overtake her. She cries out Peeta's name as she shatters around his cock.

Peeta grasps tightly to her hips and pounds into her furiously. There is nothing gentle about how he is fucking her now, causing little bursts of pain every time he collides with her ass, and before the aftershocks of her last orgasm have ebbed away she is already building towards her next one. Her fingers move to rub her clit rapidly, and a few moments later she comes again just before she feels him jerk and empty himself inside of her with a series of grunts.

She is breathless when she hears him quickly zip up. He moves to the side of her, his arms wrap around her, and he gently lifts and turns her, resting her down on the table. She hisses at first when her back end touches the hard table, but the cool marble soothes her still raw ass. He frees her bound wrists next, then leans over the length of her body to pull the tie off her face so it hangs around her neck. His mouth finds hers as soon as her gray eyes meet the blue of his.

"Fuck I love you," he mumbles against her lips. "I have no words to describe how intensely hot that was." Katniss finds it hard to respond—her heart still thrums in her chest and the sound of her rushing blood still echoes in her ears, but she closes her eyes and moans, nodding in approval.

"Does Finnick know this is how you spend your lunch hour?" he asks playfully as his mouth works its way down the slender column of her neck. Katniss chuckles.

"I took a personal day," she admits.

"Best use of personal time ever," he grins at her. "Will you visit me at work all the time now?" She rolls her eyes at his request, but nods her head anyway.

Suddenly her eyes feels heavy and her brain fills with fog, as if all the weeks of lost sleep have finally caught up with her. Peeta seems to notice, and he gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

When she has gotten dressed, her jeans gingerly pulled over her ass, Peeta takes her by the hand and walks with her out of the office.

"I'm leaving for the day, Effie. You can forward any important calls to my cell."

"Of course, Mr. Mellark," she says with a tight smile, but Katniss catches the uncomfortable look the receptionist flashes her.

Peeta takes her to his place, and after spending the rest of the day making her come with his mouth, and pushing into her at a slower, more controlled speed, she falls blissfully asleep, wrapped in his arms.

She doesn't dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the amazing Court for fixing my mistakes, to Ro Nordmann for the sexy banner and to HGRomance for the original prompt! And also to the authors, artists and donators who made the first year of s2sl a successful one! Bless you guys!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: streetlightlove1
> 
> And for those of you who have never heard of s2sl come check it out on tumblr as well.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the amazing Court for fixing my mistakes, to Ro Nordmann for the sexy banner and to HGRomance for the original prompt! And also to the authors, artists and donators who made the first year of s2sl a successful one! Bless you guys!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: streetlightlove1
> 
> And for those of you who have never heard of s2sl come check it out on tumblr as well.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
